Love for a White Prince
by Ria del Lobo Violeta
Summary: Things were heating up in the Soul Society long before Ichigo got there; a hot tale of forbidden romance, secrets, and the true origins of the houkyokyu. Read more to find out!
1. Haiku of Love

**So . . . Ik I need to finish my other fics, but I've been throwing this one around for a while, and since I finally got around to tweaking it, I felt like sharing the first few chaps w. you all. If yr tired of all my OC business, then don't continue, but if you'd like an alternate history of what happened in the Soul Society before Ichigo showed up, then enjoy! (See Ultimate Disclaimer for the usual shpeal)**

**P.S. Yes, the haiku is off a little; so bite me : p**

* * *

**Love for a White Prince**

Prologue:

Fiery ice,

He melts my frozen heart,

My own white prince.

A dragon sword

Is always at his side;

Mighty warrior.

Strong force,

Young body and mind,

Dazzling eyes.

Child of snow,

Fall into my embrace,

Shiro, my love.


	2. Hitsugaya's Mistress

**Chapter 1: **

"Hey, who's that girl walking over there? She's not wearing a _shihakshou_, and I've never even seen her before."

The other guard on sentry duty turned to look at his curious comrade. Both were from Squad Ten.

"Oh, her? That's Lady Kira, the captain's mistress. Didn't you know that?"

"Captain Hitsugaya has a mistress? No way!" the blonde one exclaimed.

"Yeah; I couldn't believe it either. And I don't know why she has a title—she's not nobility or anything. She's not even from the Rukon District."

"What? Are you serious? Then where'd she come from?"

The short haired brunette wore a serious look on his face. "I don't know—she's not normal, and that's what I don't like."

I suddenly stopped walking to turn and glare at these two men standing on the other side of the bridge that was on my left, and this seemed to spook them easily. Most likely they thought their conversation was out of hearing range, but not for me. Leaving those simpletons behind, I continued walking towards the Squad Five barracks and entered inside the main building.

My name is Kira Otatsu, and yes, I am the mistress of the captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

I paused a moment in front of the wooden screen doors before knocking lightly. A male voice gently bade me to enter the dimly lit room.

"Oh hello there, Ms. Otatsu—I take it you're looking for Momo?"

"Yes, Captain Aizen," I replied with a soft smile.

"I told her to go enjoy the beautiful day outside, so I believe she's out in the forest with a few of the other lieutenants. You should go enjoy the fresh air as well."

"I'm not very inclined to being outside, but for now I may take your advice."

"You seem like a strong woman, Kira. Don't let the words of the others control your life."

"There's no need to worry, Captain. I never will."

I gave a polite bow and left him sitting quietly at his desk, where a single ray of light from the window illuminated the manuscript before him. Then I headed towards the outskirts of the _Seireite_, where I could sense the spiritual pressures of three sparring entities.

Momo nearly fell from the branch she was standing on, and tried to recover from the surprise attack.

"No fair, Renji! You didn't wait for me to say 'start'!"

The red-haired man smirking on the ground looked up at her and laughed. "Who said I had to wait for you? No one ever says 'start' in a real fight anyway."

"But this isn't a real fight, Renji! We're only practicing!" Momo shouted back.

"I don't see why you keep sparring with him, Momo. You know he always takes these things seriously," Rangiku sighed under the shade of another tree. Her _zanpaktou_ was the only one still in its sheath.

"Ok, this time I'll give you a warning. Here I come!" the male lieutenant suddenly shouted.

He leapt straight at the smaller girl with his blade in both hands, and she managed to duck low under his swipe. Renji quickly turned around to attack again, but this time Momo defended from the side, slid her sword at an angle, and almost sliced off Renji's head. Tilting his face helped dodge the blow, but not before it left a tiny scratch on his right cheek. Then both Soul Reapers jumped down to the ground, and posed to charge at one another when I came rustling through the bushes onto the scene.

"Kira!" Momo caught sight of me first and immediately ran towards me, dropping her _zanpaktou_ and embracing me with a tight hug. One would've thought we were sisters.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you! Are you feeling any better?" she asked as she faced me.

"Yes I am, thank you. The poison's almost entirely gone from my body now."

"Those bastards who tried to kill you in your sleep should all die for being such cowardly lowlifes!"

"Quiet, Renji! We will not speak of that anymore!"

"It's all right, Rangiku—I understand his anger, even though it will do him no good right now," I calmly stated.

"Well, if I were either of you I would have Captain Hitsugaya send out all the members of Squad Ten to hunt down those criminals—they deserve nothing but death."

I sensed a familiar presence behind me, and we all turned to see the aforementioned captain walking towards us.

"Even if they did ask me, I wouldn't do something as reckless as that. My efforts would be better spent on making sure an incident like that never happens again."

"Hello Toshiro!" Momo greeted.

"Captain," both Renji and Rangiku acknowledged.

"My lord," I bowed my head as he took my hand and kissed it.

"I'm glad I found you all here. Did I interrupt anything?"

"Not at all, sir; Renji and Momo were only sparring, that's all," his lieutenant replied.

"I see—please continue."

Momo went to pick up her sword and resumed her fighting stance. Renji followed suit and soon the three of us watched as the two lieutenants commenced their attacks and defenses. Both were truly mighty warriors.

* * *

Later that evening . . .

I was kneeling on the floor, strumming my fingers along the harp that stood in front of me. Captain Hitsugaya lay on his back close by, eyelids shut, arms under his head, with one leg bent and supporting the other. Then a knock sounded twice against the door, disturbing the once tranquil atmosphere. I rose onto my feet and went to open it. Jien Ichimaru stood at the threshold.

"Good evening, Captain."

He eyed me in my blue flowered robe for only an instant before breaking into that characteristically eerie smile.

"I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time. I'd like to have a few words with you, Hitsugaya."

The way that man regarded me as nothing but an inanimate object was infuriating. I kept a cool head and stepped aside to allow him passage. He entered, still smiling, as Toshiro got up with a slight scowl on his face and sat with his legs crossed as his fellow captain stepped closer.

"What do you want?"

"Now, now Hitsugaya—I only came to discuss a very important manner in a civilized way. There's no need for a sour face."

"Then get to the point and say what you came here to say."

"I'm afraid that this is something private for your ears only, unless you want the lady to hear every word that comes out of my mouth."

My white-haired lover looked at me with a gentle gaze and said "Please wait in the other room, Kira—this won't take too long."

"As you wish," I replied. Then I bowed out of respect and left through another pair of sliding doors to the right.

"Now what's this about, Jien?"

"You know full well why I'm here, captain of Squad Ten. There is a problem that must be dealt with immediately."

"My answer is no."

"But Captain Yamamoto is highly displeased with your actions and frankly I must say so are the rest of us."

"Don't assume that everyone carries the same attitude you do."

"And you should not assume that you can carry on with this little farce just because you are the prodigy of the court guard squads," Ichimaru retorted, still wearing that slight grin.

"I've heard enough. I'm only going to ask you to leave once—now go."

Ichimaru's smile only broadened as he gazed down at the floor. "Good-bye then, Captain Hitsugaya. Enjoy this little game while you still can."

With those last foreboding words, Ichimaru let himself out, and once he was gone, I opened the door I had been standing in front of and merely stared at my now frustrated paramour. Then all the anger left him when he looked at me, and he silently beckoned me with an outstretched hand. I went to him and held him against my chest, running my fingers through his soft snowy white locks. He clung to me like a young child, and my heart overflowed with my love for him.

"They will never understand," he softly murmured.

"I don't think they ever will."

He let go to face me and brushed some of my jet black hair away. His dazzling blue green eyes stared deeply into my purple ones.

"I don't care, as long as I have you."

He brought me in for a kiss, and then I held him against me again, burying my face into that mass of white hair.

"And I will be with you always, Shiro, my white prince."


	3. Let's Try Again

**Chapter 2:**

I slowly awoke with the morning light in my face, and I was careful not to disturb the boy who still lay in my arms. He looked so peaceful and gentle, it was hard to imagine him as the fiery, determined and often blunt person he was. I felt blessed to see this wonderfully different side of him, even if it mostly existed in sleep.

He finally stirred, and stretched out his arms as he let out a yawn. I smiled quietly to myself, and proceeded to smooth down that untamable mess of hair that had gotten even wilder during the night.

"You're never going to get it under control," he smirked as he looked up at me.

I lightly kissed him on the forehead. "Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Why do you like to address me like that? It's not like you're a low ranking officer or something."

"I just like the way it sounds, that's all," I smiled back. This made him smile as well.

"Well then, Lady Otatsu, let's get something to eat—I'm starving."

He got out from under the covers and put on his _shihakshou_ along with his captain's robes. I only hoped that he stayed in a good mood today. After sharing a light breakfast, he then prepared to leave for business, and I knew that I could not go with him.

"Make sure Rangiku comes along if you decide to go anywhere. I don't care what she's doing—I don't ever want you to be alone, alright?"

I solemnly nodded in agreement from my place at the open window. The sun's rays felt good.

"I'll be back later," he curtly sounded as a farewell.

I blew him a kiss even though his back was turned, and looked outside to watch the various Soul Reapers walking around. They all seemed happy and carefree, but I knew that somewhere out there lurked those who hated me enough to wish me dead. I bore them no previous ill will nor gave them any personal reason to hate me. I was only trying to help the captain fulfill his wish.

* * *

"Ah, there you are—I was wondering when you were going to come in for your check-up."

"Good morning, Captain. I apologize for being late," I smiled warmly at the blonde haired man sitting in the swivel chair in front of a large computer screen.

The head of the Department of Research put down the clipboard in his hand and stood up. "I'm glad to see that the Life-force pills I developed seem to be working."

I nodded in agreement as he adjusted his white and green striped hat.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we? Right this way."

I followed him into a cold metal room full of strange equipment and fearsome looking machines. Two male assistants stood at attention like emotionless statues, but Urahara's calm, light hearted presence instantly dispelled the tense atmosphere.

"You know the procedure, Miss Kira."

He watched as I reluctantly disrobed and lay down on the table covered with a white sheet. Goosebumps instantly covered my naked skin and I involuntarily shuddered from the cold air. Then I saw the captain approach with a new clipboard in hand and a tape recorder. He switched it on, handed it to one of the others, and gazed down at me briefly, reading aloud from the files.

"Subject #872: Kira Otatsu. Human life-form, age: 19. Height: 5' 5'', weight: 112 pounds. Eye color: violet, hair color: black. No physical or mental disfigurements. Spiritual pressure levels: unknown. Cause of death . . . unknown."

I have no recollection of who I was in the land of the living. All I remember was Shiro reaching out and grasping my hand as I was about to fall; then there was a bright white light, and I found myself in the Soul Society. I do know that he saved me from something, but he has never answered my questions about what happened or why he even saved me. It doesn't really matter now—I owe him my life and I am eternally grateful.

"Now comes the hard part. I'm sorry, Kira, but this has to be done."

"It's all right, Captain Urahara. I can handle it."

The captain brought out a large needle and squeezed out a few drops to make sure it was working. Then he pressed it into the area just above my left forearm, moving in slowly and painfully. Once the clear liquid was all gone, he removed the needle and attached multiple sensors to my chest and my head. I could feel the drug coursing like fire through my veins, and all of a sudden I felt dizzy and weak. I took ragged, shallow breath to keep air in my lungs, and then my entire body felt like it was burning up from the inside out. Just when I thought I was going to faint, everything stopped, and the pain seemed to go away in an instant. I broke out in a cold sweat and was panting, but at least it was over.

"Same reaction as last time . . . looks like I'm going to have to increase the dosage if we want to see any results, but I don't want to push you too far, Kira."

"N-no, it's all right," I managed to utter.

"Tell you what—why don't we just call it a day and try the same thing tomorrow? You should go back and get some rest. This concentrated spiritual energy takes its toll after a while, you know?"

"Captain Urahara is right, Kira," Rangiku came in and stated. "You should return to the barracks and rest."

"I'll just give you another week's worth of pills and see how it goes from there."

He moved over to a metal drawer, opened it, and began taking out various metal instruments until he pulled out a small plastic bottle and tossed it to Rangiku from the other side of the room.

"I made some modifications to these, so hopefully they'll be more effective in helping you resist any toxins or harmful substances you may come into contact with."

"Thank you, Captain," I uttered weakly. "I appreciate everything you're doing for us, especially when it could cost you your life."

"Don't sweat it. You're a good girl, and I'm curious to see what happens, you know?" he chuckled light-heartedly.

* * *

I was so weak that I could barely stand, so Rangiku had to help support me and led me out of the building. We slowly made our way back to the officer's quarters in the Squad Ten barracks, and she finally laid me down to rest in the bedroom I shared with Toshiro. My labored breathing settled into an easy pace, and my eyes were already closed as Rangiku gently shut the door. Then she walked by the captain's office, and noticed Captain Aizen waiting patiently inside.

"May I ask why you're here, Captain Aizen?"

"I wanted to give something to Captain Hitsugaya, but it seems that he is still being detained by Head Captain Yamamoto. Can I entrust you to see that your captain gets this?" He held up a folded piece of parchment tied with a string. Toshiro's name was written in the middle.

"Yes of course, sir."

"That's good, but before I hand this over, let me ask you something, Rangiku."

"What is it, Captain?"

"When Hitsugaya first told me of what he plans on doing, I must say that I was extremely surprised and somewhat curious even, especially when he asked me to do this research," he held up the parchment again "alongside Captain Urahara. What do you think about all this, lieutenant? With something as serious as this, you must have an opinion on the subject."

"My captain is pursuing this dream with his heart and soul. There is no doubt that I have questions of whether it will work or not, but if he believes in it, then I will too."

"I'm glad to see your loyalty, Rangiku. I bid you good day."

He gave a slight bow with his head, left the parchment on Toshiro's desk, and strolled out of the office. Once his footsteps stopped resounding in the hallway, she threw her back against the wall and sunk down to the floor, letting out an exasperated sigh. The beautiful and strong lieutenant with flowing orange hair was willing to follow her captain and his mistress deep into the bowels of hell, but no one said it was going to be pleasant.


	4. This Better Work Or Else

**Chapter 3:**

"Am I done here now?"

"Not until you explain to Head Captain Yamamoto and the rest of us why you're willing to throw away everything you've worked SOOOO hard for just to prove that something that's never been done before can be done." Jien smirked.

"I don't have to explain anything to anyone." Toshiro crossed his arms angrily and looked away from the gathering of some of his fellow captains in the grand hall.

"Is this how you choose to act in front of your peers? Like the child that you are? I have tried to reason with you in a civil manner, but I see that you will not be swayed from this foolish decision." Captain Yamamoto banged his staff against the hardwood floor from his seat towards the back. His face, set like a weathered stone, didn't show the anger that his tone of voice did.

"Speaking of being a child," Captain Kyouraku rose from his supposed nap and tilted his straw hat back into place "Aren't you a little young to even be thinking about . . . having a kid of your own?" he finished with a quizzical look.

The short teen glared back with the rebelliousness typical of most youth. "And so what if I am? Death doesn't care how old you are."

"Is that what this is about?" Byakuya Kuchiki eyed him. "You're willing to drag the entire structure of this society into the ground just so you can try to leave behind a legacy? You don't even have the decency to marry the poor girl."

"That's because I saw what marriage did to you. Besides, why do I need a stupid ceremony to prove that I love her?" Toshiro raised his voice.

"I'm glad to see that you aren't just using her," Captain Tousen stated.

"That's because I'm not as heartless as some people." Hitsugaya purposely glanced at Captain Kuchiki.

"Enough! This matter shall not be discussed any longer. Captain of Squad Ten Toshiro Hitsugaya, I hereby forbid you to continue pursuing this quest to procreate. Not only is intercourse taboo but it is impossible. I command you to get rid of your . . . mistress and to return to your duties as captain before this mess gets any worse."

"We won't know for sure it's impossible unless we try, Head Captain! And I see no good reason for that kind of love to be taboo!"

"That's because you are a blind fool," Byakuya muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Then he stormed out of the hall without another word.

* * *

I found him mock fighting outside with some of his squad members later that day. I stood back and watched as he swung his sword with agility and grace, but I knew right away that he was angry from the way he brutally attacked his men and sent them flying to the ground a good ten feet away from their sparring position. Posing shirtless, ready to strike at any moment, I gazed lovingly at my young prince, sorry about the pain and hurt our love was causing. When he was done, I stayed where I was, still looking on, as he wiped away the sweat now trickling down his body with a white towel. He ran a hand through that crazy mop of hair, caught sight of me out of the corner of his eye, and smirked. I smiled at his sly look, but this time I beckoned him over to me. The captain willingly came walking in my direction, with _Hyourinmaru_ resting on one shoulder in its original form. I bent down to kiss him on the forehead, but he brought up his head and firmly pressed his lips against mine. The sheer bliss took its time to sink in before we pulled away.

"You have no idea how much I needed that."

"From the way you were fighting, I'd say I do."

He turned his back to me, suddenly stiff and angry.

"I respect Captain Yamamoto with all my heart—but he can be such a stubborn old fool!"

"Why? What did he say?"

"What do you think? He wants me to stop what I'm doing . . . and get rid of you."

He faced me again with a sorrowful look that broke my heart even further. _Why did things have to be this way?_

"But what he fails to realize is that it's too late to go back now. I'm too in love with you to let you walk away from me," he continued, sheathing his _zanpaktou_. "And besides, you wouldn't know what to do without me."

"Oh, really?" I crossed my arms in mock astonishment. "I can easily name a few things I can do on my own."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

I snatched his white captain's robe right out of his hands and immediately took off. He chased after me as I started laughing, and we zigzagged our way into the Squad Ten barracks, passing innocent bystanders and making last minute turns through the various rooms and hallways. I finally collapsed onto the couch in his office, only to have him pin down my arms and straddle the lower half of my body. It was a good thing we were alone.

"The hunter . . . has caught . . . his prey," Shiro panted above me.

"So what will you do with me now that you have me?" I looked up into his blue green eyes.

He leaned in to kiss me, and we made out for a good, long time. Then his hands let go of my wrists and placed themselves elsewhere, with one stroking my dark hair and the other slowly making its way down my chest.

"Toshiro . . . you really want to do this . . . now?" I murmured between kisses.

In response, he sat up straight and untied the sash of my robe. My cleavage grew wider and longer, just about ready to expose my breasts. At the sight of this, he suddenly reached within the folds and massaged them firmly, sending shockwaves of pleasure all throughout my body. I arched my back and completely melted with each arousing touch, feeling his manhood harden between my legs. My breath began speeding up as he laid firm kisses along my cheek and my neck. When his lips finally met mine again, I felt his tongue intrude and caress my whole mouth. I placed a hand on the back of his snowy white head as his fingers began trailing up my now bare thigh.

I could only hope that no one came walking through that door.

* * *

"The test results have come up negative. I'm afraid that this latest . . . attempt has failed."

"Are you serious? Look at it again—you might have made a mistake somewhere."

"I don't think that's the case, Toshiro. And I think it'd be a waste of time and resources to perform the procedure again," Urahara calmly explained.

"Damn it!" Toshiro banged his fist against the wall, his turquoise eyes shining with anger.

"Shiro, please calm down. We've dealt with this before—maybe the timing's just not right," I told him from my place on the examining table.

"Might I suggest that we try using a different method?"

We both looked at the blonde man who now wore a slight smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Toshiro.

"I've been researching new fusion techniques for the past few days, and I believe that I've come up with something that might actually work."

He walked over to one of the computers in his office where all three of us were talking, and pulled up some files with various pictures, charts, and text. One of these files then took up the entire screen, and showed a large white sphere in one corner with a smaller, long tailed orb neighboring it close by.

"This is how procreation works in the world of the living," Urahara explained as he played the video. The screen came to life as the smaller orb began swimming towards the white sphere and penetrated it. The newly created unit then split into four identical components and continued multiplying in size. I merely watched in silence, completely fascinated.

"Here in the Soul Society, men and women carry the same reproductive materials as those of the world of the living . . . and sometimes even the same desires. Unfortunately, our bodies are not capable of forming a new being, let alone creating one capable of surviving in our world."

"Are you saying that this is impossible, then?" Toshiro asked in his usually curt manner.

"That has yet to be seen, Captain. I'm hoping that by shocking your seed and one of her eggs with electricity and _reishin_, I can render them viable and fuse them artificially."

He then brought up another file and played a video demonstrating exactly what he had just told us. Watching the large white sphere being electrocuted and infused with _reishin_ scared me a little, which led me to ask "Has it ever been tried before?"

"No, but the success rate of the simulations look very promising," Urahara replied with a reassuring smile.

"Good—then let's get started immediately," Toshiro exclaimed.

"Whoa, hold your horses there, Toshiro. This isn't exactly something I can do overnight. It takes a lot of preparation and machinery. I can be ready in about two weeks at the earliest, but that's only IF Head Captain Yamamoto doesn't find out."

"Leave him to me. All I care about is that this works—our lives depend on it."

* * *

**Author's Note: If u got this far, and are now officially hooked, I hate to temporarily disappoint you by saying this is all I have so far. The rest of you can go walk the plank. But please review and wait patiently as I churn out more awesomeness! Thanx a lot!**


	5. Winter Retreat

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Ayano-chan for getting me inspired to continue this story; Ik it's WAY overdue, but I hope you all can hang in there and bear with me while I get back into the swing of things. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few weeks went by in such a flurry that I barely even realized that winter had set in, and the cold chills made me even more touchy and nervous than I already was. Since Captain Urahara needed more time to prepare his experiment and needed a more discrete location, he asked us to go with him to visit an old friend by the name of Kukaku Shiba, of the noble Shiba family. Toshiro played along and announced that we were going on a private winter retreat into the mountains, with an armed escort of ten of his best men. Four of them trudged through the blanket of snow that covered the road, and carried the litter that Rangiku and I sat in. The constant jolting and rocking was no nuisance, but I couldn't help staring out the window every few minutes, and Rangiku tried her best to calm me down.

"The Captain will not stray far from the road, Lady Kira. You can see him out there, can't you?"

Indeed, I could make out the small bundled form of Toshiro stomping through the snow alongside the rest of his squad members, but that still couldn't put my mind at ease.

"I know he's out there, Rangiku, but there might be spies too. Members of the Stealth Force could be following us and reporting back to Head Captain Yamamoto, or perhaps they already know what our real intentions are and they're waiting to ambush us. Then they'll arrest us all, and maybe even—"

Rangiku grabbed a hold of my shoulders and stared at me fiercely as if to tell me to stop with her glare.

"Stop making yourself worry like this, Kira! Both Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Urahara are more than capable of handling anything the Head Captain throws at them; you just need to have faith in them and trust that we are doing everything we can to make sure that we are all safe from harm, especially you."

I nodded in agreement as I wiped the stray tears from my eyes and watched the falling snow dance all around us in the air.

"Yes, you're right, Rangiku. I can't let these foolish thoughts eat away at my nerves like this. Captain Urahara said that my body won't be receptive if it's under a lot of stress."

"You can call me Kisuke, Lady Kira. I think we're close enough where formalities aren't needed anymore," the blond man suddenly chirped from the right side of the litter. He peeked in with that ridiculously striped hat and let out such a funny grin that I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It also didn't help that he was leaning over from the top of the litter, and thus appeared upside down.

"Kisuke, what the hell do you think you're doing up there? Get down before you hurt someone!" Hitsugaya yelled when he saw what was going on.

"Aw, come on, Toshiro! My feet hurt from walking in the snow and I just wanted to take a quick break!"

"You can take your break when we actually get to the Shiba estate, you lazy bastard! Now get off of that thing or you'll be carrying my men around after you break their backs!"

"I apologize, ladies, but I must take my leave now. I'll see you when we get to the mansion," Kisuke beamed as he tipped his hat once more and then jumped off of the litter. I couldn't help but continue chuckling, and even Rangiku had a hard time trying to stifle her laughs.

The Shiba estate lay at the very outskirts of the Soul Society, and took almost an entire day's journey to reach. Kukaku Shiba greeted us outside the large doors dressed almost head to foot in furs, and she immediately made her presence known as soon as we approached her and the large man beside her.

"It's about damn time you came out to see me, Kisuke! I was starting to think you got sucked into one of your machines or something!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

"I just haven't been able to get away until now, Kukaku; you'll surely forgive me for that, won't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, but just this once. So who did you bring along with you, Kisuke?"

She turned to face the rest of us as Urahara began the introductions. "This is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten, his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and his mistress Lady Kira."

"It's certainly quite a pleasure to meet you all. I apologize that my older brother Kaien couldn't be here to formally greet you as the head of the family, but for now come on inside before you freeze to death. Oh, and don't mind my younger brother Ganju; he's just a knucklehead, so he won't bother us."

We followed behind the Shibas through the vast double doors and into a much warmer hallway that split off into many different rooms. Kukaku led us into a large parlor with plenty of cushions, and we gave our coats to the servants waiting behind us. I began to blush when our hostess began removing her furs and I saw the most revealing outfit ever. Her bosom could not be contained within the scant amounts of silk covering it, and I must say the size of her chest put even Rangiku to shame. I managed to look away and compose myself by making sure that Toshiro was comfortable, and then hot tea was served to everyone.

"Kisuke's already told me all the details about your situation, so there's no need to keep secrets or anything, ok?" she announced after taking a drink from a large sake gourd. "You are welcome to stay as long as you need to unless the Soul Society comes breaking down my door. Is that understood?"

"We thank you for your hospitality. As for the Soul Society, I promise that they will remain my problem and not become yours," Toshiro responded with a short bow.

After a light meal and some casual conversation, my lover and I decided to retire for the night and were shown to our room. Toshiro was silent as we made our way down the hall, and even when we shut the door, he remained quiet. I knew what heavy burden lay on his mind, but I still couldn't help myself from bringing up another.

"Toshiro?"

"Yes, Kira? What is it?" he asked with his back to me as he placed Hyourinmaru next to the futon and began removing his captain's robes.

"I know I may seem like a pestering child, but I need to know . . . why you won't tell me anything about my past. You're the only one I know who has intimate knowledge of who I was before coming to the Soul Society, and yet you haven't answered any of my questions. Please, Toshiro . . . please tell me who I am."

He stood still for a moment before turning around and looking at me with a face I could not discern. "Kira . . . if there's one thing you need to know, it's this; that I brought you to the Soul Society, and that I love you. Is that not enough?"

"I do know these things, Toshiro! I cherish them and hold them dearly to my heart," I exclaimed with my hand over my chest. "but I feel as if you're keeping something from me, some dark, terrible secret that you don't want to share with me. Why, Shiro? Do you not trust me?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Kira, if you love me, then you will not ask me again. Trust that I am doing what's best for you and what's best for us. Now come to bed."

I watched him get under the covers and lay his head on the pillow as I remained on my knees crying silent tears of hurt and frustration.


	6. Aizen's Plan, Byakuya's Memory

**Chapter 5:**

Meanwhile, back in the Soul Society . . .

Jien Ichimaru languidly marched his way across the outer hallway and paused in front of the entrance to the Squad 5 officer's quarters. His lieutenant knocked on the door, and respectfully stepped aside as Momo opened it, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was surprised to see visitors to the barracks at such a late hour, and it was obvious in the sound of her voice.

"Captain Ichimaru! Izuru! I'm sorry, but I think that Captain Aizen is—"

"It's all right, Momo; I still had some paperwork to finish in my office. Let them in," the older man announced from behind his smaller lieutenant.

"Oh! Captain Aizen! I didn't know . . . !" she meekly stuttered with a look of despair.

"Don't fret, my dear. You run along to bed now while I find out the reason for this late night visit. I'll see them out when we're finished," the older brunette man smiled.

"A-are you sure, Captain? I, I can stay and make some tea or—"

"No, that's quite unnecessary, Momo. This won't take very long."

"Oh . . . alright . . ."

The small girl quickly bowed to the other captain, and quietly made her way back to her room.

"Captain Aizen is right; this shouldn't take too long. Would you mind waiting outside for me, Izuru?" Captain Jien politely asked his subordinate.

"Uh, no, not at all, sir," the blonde replied before he too gave a low bow and stepped outside the door before closing it. Aizen paused for a long, silent moment before he decided that it was safe to talk.

"Is there any word from the Stealth Force as to the whereabouts of Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Urahara?"

"Well, rumor has it that they've gone east just outside the borders of the Soul Society, and were last seen heading towards the mountains, but that's all that was reported to Head Captain Yamamoto. I have a feeling that Princess Yoruichi is not telling us all that she knows."

Aizen let out a sigh. "That doesn't surprise me, especially with how close she is to Urahara. No doubt that she is sympathetic to his cause and Hitsugaya's, and won't reveal their current location. I only wish he would've told me where he was going before they left, so that I know where to send any information I find."

"But if you were to know their location, then you could be interrogated for it and therefore lead them to be compromised. His decision was most likely best for all involved."

"Yes, that is true. I only pray that some kind of breakthrough is reached before we're forced to put an end to all this."

"Do you really take pity with Hitsugaya and this ridiculous scheme of his?" Jien chuckled.

"I'm more interested in Urahara's research concerning this so-called ridiculous scheme. I managed to look at some of his papers before they took off, and his findings intrigue me very much, especially since they mention tapping into energy from both Hollows and Soul Reapers."

"Is that so? Well now, please do go on."

"It sounds familiar to Ran'Tao's work on mod-souls, but Urahara appears to take it a step further and contemplate the fusion of Hollow and Soul Reaper energy."

"A power source like that is truly impossible, my dear Sosuke."

"Not entirely, Jien. If Urahara can successfully combine the two opposing forces, then the possibilities could be endless."

"You mean—"

"Yes," Aizen interrupted. "This could work out entirely in our favor."

* * *

On the other side of the Seireitei, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was finishing up his evening meditation in the private darkness of his bedroom, and after he let in a deep breath, he opened his eyes, and happened to gaze upon the picture of his late wife sitting in the middle of a small wooden shrine set up along the wall to his left. She had passed away 10 years ago, which is only a blink of an eye for Soul Reapers, but Byakuya still felt the sting of her loss as if it happened yesterday.

"Hisana . . . if only you were here to tell that foolish boy the error of his ways. Not only does he defy the orders of the Head Captain, but he is putting himself and everyone around him in danger. I understand his desire for a legacy and a child to carry the family name, but . . . not at the cost of losing the ones we love."

(FLASHBACK)

A much younger Byakuya is standing in front of Head Captain Yamamoto listening intently to his words.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, son of the noble Kuchiki family; I have heard your request and thought carefully upon the delicate matter you have brought before us. For thousands of years, our people have passed on their titles and lineages to those adopted into their families, as you have been by yours, and your father and grandfather before you. Do you understand the implications that your idea could have upon our traditions?"

"Yes, Head Captain. I am fully aware of what I am asking, but I stand by my choice wholeheartedly. It is not only my wish, but that of my wife as well."

"Then go, with my blessing, and a word of warning. Things do not work here in the Soul Society as they do in the world of the living. Accept this fact, and proceed with caution. If there are any signs that something has gone awry, your progress is to be stopped, and never pursued again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Head Captain."

(2 months later)

Hisana, the gentle, loving wife of Byakuya, ran up to her husband and hugged him joyfully before saying "My husband, I have good news! The seed Ran'Tao implanted in my belly has taken and is starting to grow! We're going to have a baby!"

Byakuya serenely smiled at her wonderful announcement, and he held her close as he gave thanks that all was well.

(Seven months later)

"Ma'm, we can't stop the bleeding! What do you want us to do?" cried out an assistant at the foot of the operating table.

"Get some more towels and lift her legs higher. We're going to need cut open her abdomen if this baby's going to live."

Wailing screams coming from the table pierced everyone's ears and added to the chaos of panic and massive amounts of blood.

"You need to stay with me, Hisana! We're going to get this baby out, I promise you!"

Tears were streaming down the poor woman's face as it tensed up and her balled up fists dug into her skin.

"Where is the scalpel I asked for?" Ran'Tao screamed at her terrified assistants.

Someone finally handed her the instrument, but before she could make an incision, the heart rate monitor and other equipment started beeping rapidly out of control, and Ran'Tao looked at it in horror as Hisana's pulse started to increase beyond normal, and when she looked down, Hisana started convulsing violently, causing the table to shake, and her assistants to become even more frightened. And just as quickly as all the commotion occurred, it suddenly ceased, and Hisana lay still. Her heartbeat slowed down dramatically, until it was nothing more than a constant blip on the screen, and then it stopped.

"Oh God, she's dead—what have I done . . . ?"

(Two weeks later)

All members of the 13 Court Guard Squads were standing around a large funeral pyre made entirely of wood. A large circle around the pyre was clear except for all of the Captains who solemnly stood along its perimeter. Byakuya Kuchiki held the flame that would soon ignite it, but for now he stood looking upon his beloved wife for the last time. Her arms lay crossed on her chest, and he gently touched the left cheek of her serene face. He remained motionless for a few lingering moments, until he forced himself to stand back from the pyre, and set it ablaze. The flames immediately grew in strength and number, until they completely surrounded her body and began to consume her. Head Captain Yamamoto slowly approached the grieving man, and watched the burning structure alongside him.

"I am truly, deeply sorry for your loss, Byakuya. No one could have forseen such a tragic turn of events."

The dark haired brunette remained silent.

"As a result of this incident, I have decided that such a thing will never be attempted again, and so have ordered that procreation is forbidden within the walls of the Soul Society and shall not even so much as be discussed by anyone. It is unfortunate that you are the recipient of these dire consequences, but let this serve as a warning to those that wish to attempt the impossible."

Then the older man limped away on his cane, and left Byakuya to reflect on his words and the fact that his wife was now gone forever.

(END FLASHBLACK)

Byakuya took in a deep breath of the night air, and then released it, letting go of the tension and the sadness that always came whenever he thought about his wife. Once he had regained his composure, he settled into his futon, and clung onto the one hope that remained in the form of Hisana's long lost sister, whom he hoped to find one day.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I actually wrote it not too long ago but totally didn't realize it was not on here until now! Please let me know what you think and I promise to try and be more vigilant about updating!**


End file.
